<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Last Night by Jessica_Bones_Winchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513721">Last Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester'>Jessica_Bones_Winchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>captain-rogers-beard's Flex Your Writing Muscles Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, protective Geralt, someone has a hangover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC wakes after a night of heavy drinking and finds she's not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>captain-rogers-beard's Flex Your Writing Muscles Challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Last Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt Day 2 of @captain-rogers-beard's Flex Your Writing Muscles Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was spinning <em>before</em> her eyes opened. She gripped the sheets, begging the world to stand still as she groaned.</p><p>"I don't think it works that way."</p><p>The deep male voice made her bolt up straight. She clasped a hand over her mouth as nausea washed over her. The white-haired man jumped to his feet, and shoved the chamber pot in her hands just in time.</p><p>"Haven't seen anyone that shade of green in a long time."</p><p>He lay a wet cloth across her neck while she leaned over. The <strong>balmy</strong> dampness helped to ease the tension that vomiting always gave her.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"Geralt."</p><p>She stared at him, and wiped a large clump of hair from her forehead. He was large. It would have made her wary if he weren't keeping his distance.</p><p>"You were in the tavern. I remember you." She slowly looked around the room. "Where are we?"</p><p>"My room at the inn next door."</p><p>"<em>Your</em> room? Did we—"</p><p>"No."</p><p>She groaned and put her head in her hands.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"You don't remember?"</p><p>"I remember… those men."</p><p>"Four of them."</p><p>"Yes. Loud, overbearing—"</p><p>"Asses."</p><p>She laughed, and immediately regretted it.</p><p>"Sailors," she said. "The downside of being so close to port. I challenged them to drink."</p><p>"You did."</p><p>The corner of his lip turned up. It could barely be called a smile.</p><p>"I remember the first one passing out. After that…."</p><p>"You outdrank three of them. The fourth held on long enough to have one more than you."</p><p>"Ah, damn."</p><p>"The tavern declared you the victor. They'd never seen a woman drink like that before."</p><p>She smiled. "How did I get here?"</p><p>"I didn't like the way some of the men were looking at you after. No one knew who you were or where you're staying, so I brought you back here to sleep it off."</p><p>"And where did <em>you</em> sleep?"</p><p>He jutted his chin toward the empty space next to her. "It <em>is</em> my bed."</p><p>She ran her eyes over him, and her hands over herself. Her clothes were still on properly, and he still wore the clothes from the day before, wrinkled and clearly slept in.</p><p>Geralt drew the curtain on the small window aside, and the light split through her head like an ax.</p><p>"No. Please close that."</p><p>"Sorry. Just checking the sky. I have to head out. Do you have a room?"</p><p>"I hadn't gotten one yet."</p><p>Geralt shook his head. "Always settle your room before drinking." He dressed himself with his sword and other accessories. "I'll pay for one more night on the way out. You can stay here."</p><p>"You don't have to do that."</p><p>"I know I don't." He stopped after opening the door. "You'll want to drink a lot of water. It helps."</p><p>He closed the door, and was gone. She sat staring at the worn wood, left with a pounding head, and a churning stomach.</p><p>At least she didn't have to worry about finding a room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>